The present application generally relates to computer networks and, more particularly, an embodiment relates to a tightly coupled scalar and Boolean processor.
Computer networks have become a key part of the corporate infrastructure. Organizations have become increasingly dependent on intranets and the Internet and are demanding much greater levels of performance from their network infrastructure. The network infrastructure is being viewed: (1) as a competitive advantage; (2) as mission critical; (3) as a cost center. The infrastructure itself is transitioning from 10 Mb/s (megabits per second) capability to 100 Mb/s capability. Soon, infrastructure capable of 1 Gb/s (gigabits per second) will start appearing on server connections, trunks and backbones. As more and more computing equipment gets deployed, the number of nodes within an organization has also grown. There has been a doubling of users, and a ten-fold increase in the amount of traffic every year.
Network infrastructure applications monitor, manage and manipulate network traffic in the fabric of computer networks. The high demand for network bandwidth and connectivity has led to tremendous complexity and performance requirements for this class of application. Traditional methods of dealing with these problems are no longer adequate.
Several sophisticated software applications that provide solutions to the problems encountered by the network manager have emerged. The main areas for such applications are Security, Quality of Service (QoS)/Class of Service (CoS) and Network Management. Examples are: Firewalls; Intrusion Detection; Encryption; Virtual Private Networks (VPN); enabling services for ISPs (load balancing and such); Accounting; Web billing; Bandwidth Optimization; Service Level Management; Commerce; Application Level Management; Active Network Management
There are three conventional ways in which these applications are deployed:
(1) On general purpose computers.
(2) Using single function boxes.
(3) On switches and routers.
It is instructive to examine the issues related to each of these deployment techniques.